Trial By Fire
by Jial Silverthorn
Summary: This story is a continuation and sequel to Kalen Darkmoon's 'Resolution' Please read that before jumping into this story...
1. Chapter 0: Legalities, Disclaimer, etc

Ranma ½: Trial By Fire

Chapter 0: Legalities, Disclaimer, and Warnings

Author: Jial Silverthorn

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, this is to save me the hassle of putting a disclaimer on EVERY chapter. There will be a few exceptions, but unless I absolutely have to, I will not put a disclaimer on my chapters. In my opinion, you only need to see a disclaimer once in a story...Forgive the formatting. FF.Net seems to like tormenting me by taking away the centering.

First and foremost, I do not own Ranma ½. I am using the characters to write a story, nothing else. I believe in the theory that "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Also, any other copy written material that is used; whether directly or indirectly, belongs to whomever it belongs to. I have lost track of all of the references I have used in this story. This is NOT a crossover with any other anime/manga. There may similarities, references, or outright use of pieces, but I will have enough trouble with Ranma and company. I don't need to make it worse by directly adding other stories into the mix. 

Second, this story is a continuation/sequel of Kalen Darkmoon's story 'Resolution'. It is **HIGHLY **recommended that you read that story first, as it was the inspiration for this one. With Kalen's permission, I am writing this sequel, and I am using various elements from his storyline. 

Third, this story will have much that is abnormal in Ranma ½, but I am doing my best to blend it in so it does not look too ridiculous. You will see what I mean when the time comes. So, I ask you to give me a little bit of leniency. Besides, Ranma has some strange stuff in it, so it shouldn't be too much of a stretch to believe my stuff...I hope.

Fourth, this story has EARNED this 'R' rating. Expect anything, and everything to happen. I am a detail oriented writer, so this results in graphic sequences. There is violence, lemon/lime, and a few things I am not in the mood to spoil. Anybody can read this story, but it is by your own choice. I am not responsible if you are offended, as **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**! 

Fifth, I appreciate any/all criticism, reviews, ideas, etc. The story is not set in stone, and you (the readers) may impact the plot at some points. So, feel free to voice your opinions. And, as with any writer, the more interest (reviews) that is shown in my story, the faster I will produce my chapters. My e-mail is always open to questions, and if I am on AIM, feel free to talk to me.

Sixth, my writing style is my own. There will be many chapters that COULD have been meshed into one chapter, but I am putting them up as multiple chapters, since that is how they are written or will be written. And for those that are hoping for a story as well-researched as 'Resolution', I must disappoint you now. I am not perfect; because I write as I think, and that makes my work prone to error. So, when I do make a mistake, I would greatly appreciate it if it was pointed out, so that it may be fixed.

Finally, every chapter has a song that was used either as the inspiration for the title/content, or it is just a good song to listen to while reading the chapter. This does not mean that this story is one giant songfic. I suggest you try to find the song for each chapter, seeing as it may provide some insight into that chapter, and possibly the idea process I use. At the end of this beastly disclaimer/authors note I will give you the first chapter's song, and the chapter will be posted soon. It is in the final formatting stages, as the time that this is being written. This will continue with each chapter having the next chapter's song at the bottom.

Now, enjoy the story, and leave your cynicism, and beliefs at the door. You can pick them back up when it comes time for reviews.

-- 

Jial Silverthorn

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Chapter: Chapter 1 - Numb (Artist: Linkin Park, Album: Meteora)


	2. Chapter 1: Numb

 Trial By Fire

Section I: Melodies of Life

Chapter 1: Numb

Author: Jial Silverthorn (jial_silverthorn@hotmail.com)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.... denotes a thought, not verbally spoken. When it involves Ranma/Ranko/Akane, the other(s) can possibly 'hear' it.

[....] denotes a feeling or a short action, usually before speech takes place. 

*....* denotes a sound effect

(....) denotes writing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silently, Ranko enters the Tendo Dojo, her battle aura in full force, tears streaking down her face. Ignoring everyone around her, Ranko heads out to the koi pond, the mixture of rage and sadness boiling over. Stalking over to one of the boulders, Ranko slams her fist into it, driving her fist a foot and a half deep into the rock. Feeling the momentum stop, she breaks down, the rage subsiding; leaving her with an overwhelming surge of sorrow. Slumping to the ground, tears begin to reform at the corners of her eyes. 

Ranko:          [crying] What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I seem to do anything right anymore?!

Cautiously, Ranma and Akane enter the area, a worried look shared between them.

Ranma:         Ok sis, I understand that you are stressed out, but trashing a boulder isn't exactly the best way to let off steam ya know.

Akane:          *sighing* 'Ko-chan, you really need to calm down if we're to help you at all. Now, would ya care to tell us what has got you this ticked off?

Glancing up, Ranko smiles weakly.

Ranko:          Hey guys. I figured that ya would catch up with me eventually. It's not like I made any effort at all to hide, but still...

Ranma sits down next to Ranko, letting her head rest on his shoulders. Gently, he begins rocking back and forth, trying to calm her down. Deciding that it wasn't something that everyone needed to hear, Ranma shifts his focus into mental contact with his sister.

Ranma:         Sis, you have been holding in all these emotions. Take it from me; don't. You only wind up hurtin' yourself, and eventually everyone that you want ta keep safe...

Akane:          Yeah, if this is any indication, things are really bad...and we aren't gonna stand by and let you take this on yourself.

Ranko:          Bro, you know what this empty feeling in my heart feels like. As much as everyone has done for me...I still feel empty in some ways. It's not that I am ungrateful, but it's not like anyone can help me with this problem.

Akane:          You are right on that point. Over this past year, you've been fairly lonely. I mean, you gave Kuno a date. I think the only good that came out of that was, it finally got him off your case for good...

Ranko:          Jeez, can't hide anything, can I? Well, at least not from you two, especially when I'm visibly falling apart. I guess it's a good thing though, as I'm not in the mood to try to explain everything.

Ranma:         We know how you feel, sis. We've both been through similar things before, you know that firsthand. So, just feel free to speak your mind. Worst thing that could happen is that we won't like what we hear, but I'll listen, no matter what.

Nodding her head, Akane keeps an eye on the door, making sure they had a small measure of privacy.

Ranko:          Ya might wind up eating those words, but no matter now. I suppose some of my concerns are petty in some ways. After all, things could be far worse in my life. The main problem is that I'm still unsure of **WHO **I am...

Standing up, Ranko begins walking away from Ranma, her mind numb from the painful emotions that are trying to resurface again.

Akane:          That's silly; you're Ranko Saotome, Ranma's sister...

Ranko spins around to face Akane, her face a tightly controlled mask of rage. Balling up her fists, tears begin to well up in the corner of her eyes again.

Ranko:          [yelling] **THAT'S...THE...PROBLEM!!!! **Everybody knows me as "Ranma's sister", and not as Ranko Saotome. Almost nobody knows me for WHO I am, or what I've done! Bro, don't take this the wrong way, but many people seem to still see me as you. And I am sick of that...I need to be more like me, and less like you. 

Ranma:         Sis, we know who you are, and that'll never change. As for everybody else, I guess you're right. The curse isn't helpin' your case much either...

Moving next to Ranko, Ranma reaches out to her, only to have Ranko flinch away. 

Ranko:          Please, bro, don't...Don't touch me right now. I know you both mean well for me, but if I never learn how to fall down again, I won't know how it feels to get back up. You two have been holding me up when everything goes wrong, and now I have forgotten what failure IS anymore.

Akane:          Ranma, let her be. She...has a point. Failure is as much a part of life, as success.

Sullenly, Ranma heads back to where Akane is standing, and looks carefully at Ranko. Gone is the pride, and self-assuredness she normally displays. Now all Ranma sees is a frightened, lonely sister, who needs to be left that way for now.

Ranma:         Sis, what do ya plan on doin' about this? This isn't something that'll go away in a day or so. You've gotta have some sorta plan So how can we help?

Akane:          What's this **WE** stuff?

Cocking his head to the right, Ranma looks at Akane, who promptly breaks up laughing.

Akane:          I thought that by now, you had realized that I'd help you, no matter what...

Ranko:          [her voice wavering] Well, I'm not going back to the university...

Ranma:         WHAT?! Hold on, you're the one out of the three of us that was doin' the best. Now ya just wanna give that up?!

Ranko:          Wait a sec, hear me out. I'm only taking a hiatus from school, bro. I'm going back when things settle down in my life. It does me no good to be wasting good money on school, when I am unfocused. If I can't put my mind first in this, then I will not waste my time. Besides, I think the twins enjoy having me around, since 'Mama Ranma' is away so much.

Ranma:         [nervously] Yeah, you're right. Besides, you're closer to mom, and I know that. So long as you plan on going back to school...fine. Besides, who am I to change your mind?  I know you are just telling us what your plans are. Both of our heads are as thick as rocks. When we get something set in our minds, that's it.

Akane:          *giggling* Isn't that the truth, Ma-chan? Listen 'Ko; you are who you are. You may not know what that means right now, but given some time, you will find the answers you need. I do have to agree with you though; your mother enjoys having the twins around, both generations of them. After all, look at the blockhead over here. Who'd have expected him to develop so well?

Ranma:         Acchan, not you too...will ya quit with that nickname? 

Akane:          I thought I had rid you of your shyness...Looks like I haven't cleared _everything _up yet.

Ranko:          Well, if you two have any further plans, take them upstairs. I know that the twins are asleep, and hopefully they'll stay that way. Me, I plan on visiting the Elder. With everything settling down, I think that she's beginning to get bored. 

Akane:          Well, just don't get yourself into trouble, k? The LAST thing we need is a repeat performance of what your brother had going.

Ranko:          [sticking her tongue out] Like I'm that dense...or stupid. Besides, I think that I'd have to leave Tokyo to try to start anything like that. I think that bro has got everyone here afraid for their lives if they even come near me...No matter, I've got to get going.

Akane:          Ranko? One last piece of advice for you; don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it.

Ranko blanches and quickly leaves the room, leaving a bemused Akane behind looking at a very red Ranma.

Akane:          As to you...we have things to discuss upstairs...Mama Ranma. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: First, the Section I does imply that I have a Section II in mind, should this story do well. This story will primarily focus on Ranko. There are two main reasons:

1) Ranko was/is the major loose end that Kalen left behind in Resolution.

2) I am not very adept at utilizing the original Ranma cast. Ranko is less tied down for her character.

So, if Ranma/Akane/etc. seem OOC, I apologize in advance. I am going to do the best that I can with them, nothing more.  If I have the time, I will re-do the chapters if they are glaringly off, but I will not spend too much time re-writing the same chapter to fix a few lines. And, as always, more reviews/e-mails = faster work.

And to those of you who were expecting this chapter to immediately follow the disclaimer, I regret making you wait, but I do not put up a chapter that is incomplete. So, be patient with the uploading of chapters. Some may show up instantly. Others, may take a while...

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 – Headstrong (Artist: Trapt, Album: Trapt)


	3. Chapter 2: Headstrong

Trial By Fire

Section I: Melodies of Life

Chapter 2: Headstrong

Author: Jial Silverthorn (jial_silverthorn@hotmail.com)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.... denotes a thought, not verbally spoken. When it involves Ranma/Ranko/Akane, the other(s) can possibly 'hear' it.

[....] denotes a feeling or a short action, usually before speech takes place. 

*....* denotes a sound effect

(....) denotes writing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking along the fence, Ranko does her best to curb the volatile mix of feelings running through her body; hate, anger, sorrow, loneliness. Focusing on the task ahead, her mind settles down...a little. Hopping off of the fence, Ranko peeks into the Nekohanten, where Cologne and Tofu are busy talking quietly.

Ranko:          Ever since that sister tribe got started here, Cologne's been tryin' ta tell Tofu everything she knows. And in some ways, I think he enjoys it...After all, if you do not try to pass on your knowledge, it goes to waste when you are gone.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Ranko looks down as Cologne sits there on her staff, her arms crossed.

Cologne:        Well, are you going to come in, or have you decided to stand outside all day and look useful?

Walking into the Nekohanten, Ranko grabs a chair and sits next to Dr. Tofu.

Ranko:          So, is she talkin' your ear off again?

Dr. Tofu:       There are many things worse than learning Ranko. You of all people should know that. Besides, it is interesting how much Cologne actually knows, and I am grateful that she wishes to enlighten me.

Cologne:        [behind Ranko] He is right, Ranko. Now, how are you doing?

Ranko:          I'm doing fine...

Cologne:        Lying gets you nowhere, child. I can tell that you are recovering from an emotional storm. Now, do you care to change that story, or will I have to wring it out of you?

Ranko:          Jeez, I can't fool anybody today. To be honest, I almost wish I were dead again. At least then, people had an excuse for not knowing who I was...

Dr. Tofu:       What's going on? You're usually the cheerful one. I thought it was Ranma who enjoyed the self-pity routine...when he can get away with it.

Ranko:          Well, I guess we never realized just how much trouble I would have adjusting to life, especially mine, or rather the lack thereof. 

Cologne:        Sounds like you're having trouble with people who can barely get past the fact that you are Ranma's sister.

Ranko:          How would you know this old ghoul?

Cologne:        [smiling] Watch what people say, and how they say it, and you find out they speak volumes with a single sentence. But, I do see your cause for concern. It doesn't help that he has refused to get rid of his curse, even though he has a cure.

Dr. Tofu:       Indeed. The curse may have adverse effects should anything drastic happen to him in one form and not the other.

Ranko:          What's your point? Bro wants to keep the curse as a reminder of what has happened in the past. He can't admit it around mom, but I think he misses the panda, if only to beat him up again.

Cologne:        [seriously] What Genma did was in many ways inexcusable, so his being gone does not affect me one bit. That's Ranma's problem to deal with though. Today, I think you had better focus on yourself. If you are to the point where death is almost a welcome thought again, you need help.

Ranko:          Don't worry...I may be feelin' down, but I won't do anything rash. Even with the diminished power of the rings, I am still nearly indestructible. That's one thing I came to talk to you about. We've found that there IS a limit to some of the powers that transferred to me.

Cologne:        Oh? You mean there are limits? Given how much you and your brother are alike, I was wondering. So tell me, what have you found out?

Ranko:          First, I can fall out of range for them to 'hear' me. Of course, that only applies if bro is out of his cursed form.  And Acchan and I aren't really linked, so that comes as no surprise. I think the limit was about 5 miles or so...

Cologne:        That short? What else?

Ranko:          Well, that's the only thing right now. Obviously we haven't tried anything with the healing, nor do we want to. As to the feedback loop for combining attacks, that seems to be limitless. However, we don't want people freaking out, so we haven't tested that out lately, either.

Dr. Tofu:       Forgive me Ranko, but what of the emotional feedback issue? I thought that was getting to be a problem.

Ranko:          While it is inconvenient, I don't think there's much we can do about it. Bro tries to stay out of his cursed form when he's feeling down. That seems the best way to deal with it, but we are always tryin' new ways to avoid trouble with our emotions. 

Dr. Tofu:       And what about the twins? Is there anything new? The fact that they have started talking is...remarkable. Although, when you consider the parents, it should come as no surprise.

Ranko:          Well, my best guess is that the rings are to blame. Since we all share our thoughts, it makes it easier to learn things for the three of us. So, it's possible that the twins learned how to talk from that aspect. Can't say how right that is, since this is relatively new. I still remember the first time Yume said 'Mama Ranma.' In fact, bro still has trouble with that nickname...even today.

Cologne:        Oh? That's unusual, even for him. If I didn't know better...I'd almost think that Ranma enjoys both sides of being a parent.

Ranko:          Hey, I thought ya said we were gonna talk about me. How did we get focused on the twins and bro?

Dr. Tofu:       Well, to be honest, it is nice to hear how things are going in your life, especially since you three have been busy at the university lately.

Ranko:          Well, now it's just bro and Acchan, I'm afraid. As long as I keep having trouble focusing on basic things, I think school is a bit too much for me. Besides, I'm learning a lot from mom. She's grateful to have someone to talk as of late, although the twins seem to keep her mood up.

Cologne:        I imagine this did not go over well with Ranma; your decision regarding further schooling that is. 

Ranko:          Ya could put it that way. Course, he quickly realized that I had made up my mind, and he'd have more luck tryin' ta teach a rock to think. 

Cologne:        [chuckling] Yes, you and your brother are nothing short of impossible once your minds are made up. So, do you have anything in mind?

Ranko:          Not yet...For now, I'm content to try to get a normal life going before I find a direction to take it in. 

Cologne:        True; besides, your brother has effectively managed to deter most of the people interested in you. It'd be nice to see you in the same situation as Akane.

Dr. Tofu:       Elder, please be patient. After all, it took a long time before Ranma settled down. 

Cologne:        And what of you, doctor? When shall we hear the good news from Kasumi?

Dr. Tofu:       [blushing] That's not my place to say. Why do you ask?

Cologne:        You know better than anyone that I am not immortal. I may be old, wise, and feisty, but I am not immortal. I hope to see all four of the future generations before my time is up. Nobody lives forever, although I do not see why someone would want to, either.

Ranko:          Hey, old ghoul; I'm going to upstairs real quick. I need to do some thinking and I don't believe that's possible at home right now, soundproofing or no...

Cologne:        Be my guest. This place is too empty at the end of the day, now that Shampoo and Mousse have moved out. If your brother manages to find his way over here anytime soon, I will direct him to where you are, if he can't find you himself.

Ranko:          Thank you, Elder.

Standing up, Ranko places her chair on a nearby table and heads upstairs. Cologne and Dr. Tofu resume their discussion, although the topic has changed.

Dr. Tofu:       So, what do you think; about Ranko, that is. 

Cologne:        She's much like her brother, although a little more extreme with her emotions. Her life can go in any direction now; the only question is where she will take it...

Dr. Tofu:       And what of 'the dream that came true'? 

Cologne:        As to Masa & Yume, time will tell. Hopefully, those two are granted an easier life than their parents. Sadly, I do not think that is possible. It is always quietest before the storm, and the quiet has lasted too long for my taste...

Dr. Tofu:       And what of Shampoo and Mousse? Little has been heard from them as of late.

Cologne:        As well it should be. Those two have fallen into a dangerous game. It is difficult to tell whether Mousse is succeeding in taming Shampoo or whether she has Mousse bending to her will. Either way, I see good things for them, once this clears up. 

Dr. Tofu:       That is good to hear, especially given their extensive past.

Cologne:        Now, are you thoroughly bored? Or can I continue what we were discussing before Ranko showed up?

Dr. Tofu:       By all means, Elder... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: One thing that is being done on purpose is my switching through the language patterns for Ranma/Ranko/Akane. After all, they have attended a university for a year and even someone as thick as Ranma would have a more diversified vocabulary. So if it seems like I'm using two different speech patterns, I am. If it is too confusing, I will do my best to work around it. I do not see a reason to drop some of their more familiar phrases, etc. All questions, etc. should be diverted to my e-mail or reviews. Personally, it does not matter too much which option is used. Sadly, you guys have to actually wait for the next chapter. This one was already mostly done when the last one went up, so I just finished it off today.

Next Chapter: Chapter 3 – Somewhere I Belong (Artist: Linkin Park, Album: Meteora)


	4. Chapter 3: Somewhere I Belong

Trial By Fire

Section I: Melodies of Life

Chapter 3: Somewhere I Belong

Author: Jial Silverthorn (jialsilverthornhotmail.com)

.... denotes a thought, not verbally spoken. When it involves Ranma/Ranko/Akane, the other(s) can possibly 'hear' it.

[....] denotes a feeling or a short action, usually before speech takes place.

.... denotes a sound effect

(....) denotes writing

Looking around, Ranko is surprised to see how alone Cologne truly was now that Shampoo and Mousse were gone. The only reminder that either of them had ever been there was Shampoo's elegant sword hanging on the wall. Shuddering at the memory of how many times that Ranma nearly wound up on the wrong side of that blade, Ranko sits on the floor.

Ranko: [whispering] Bro...give me the strength that I'll need to survive this.

Closing her eyes, Ranko's mind begins to drift peacefully, only to be engulfed by the storm of emotions locked up tight in her mind. Letting her other senses fade, Ranko focuses through the haze, on a familiar place in her memories. Slowly, the dark void begins to take shape, cherry trees appearing next to a crystalline lake. Feeling the ground under her, Ranko sighs in relief.

Ranko: That was the easy part. At least here, I don't have to worry about hurtin' anybody else...

Bringing her attention back to the ball of emotion, it takes form in front of her, a coruscating mix of colors, feelings, and memories. Gritting her teeth, Ranko begins letting her mental blocks down, bracing for the imminent onslaught. As each thin layer of protection eases away from her mind, the pressure on the few remaining walls increases enormously. Just as she reaches the last wall, Ranko's world explodes as confusion passes through her, only to be replaced by anger, and augmented by sorrow.

Ranko: [forcefully] I...AM...NOT...GIVING...UP!

Staggering back, she winces in pain as the ball is forced out of her again. Reaching a hand out to it, it glows white and fades away, as does the scene in her mind. Blinking, Ranko finds herself in the Tendo Dojo, except things look a little...off. Turning her head, she growls as she notices Genma on his knees in front of Nodoka.

Ranko: YOU!

Lunging forward, she passes right through her target. Shaking her head, Ranko laughs weakly.

Ranko: I forgot...this isn't that wonderful day all over again. But why _this _memory, why not something more...peaceful?

As if to answer her question, the scene unfolds before her, the same as it did over a year ago.

Nodoka: [metallic echo] Do not even think of trying to simply run away from this like everything else you've run from. You know damn well that I'll find you.

As swiftly as it formed, the Dojo is gone, replaced again by the lake again. Wiping her eyes, Ranko pulls her hand away from her face, upon discovering tears.

Ranko: NO! I refuse to cry for that bastard! He damn near killed bro and he made our lives hell! I'm not my brother, I don't owe him **ANYTHING**! That fool got what he earned, plain and simple. Bro, I know ya miss him, but I don't think I ever will; forgive me...

Feeling a concentrated blast of anger pass through him, Ranma snaps his head up.

Ranma: What the hell; sis? Acchan, I think that she's in...

Akane: Don't waste your time. She'll only wanna take it out of your hide. I think she's finally letting it all out. You just need to have faith in your sister. If she needed help, we would know. You know hard it is when you finally let out a large amount of suffering and pain.

Ranma: Fine. I don't like it, but I think you're right.

Akane: Of course I'm right. Now, where were we...

Lifting her head up, Ranko watches as a portion of the ball of emotion falls away, leaving an odd piece floating in the air. Reaching out to it, her hand barely can feel the fragment, an aura of serenity passing through her.

Ranko: I guess...I have to take things on...one by one, and hope that I can survive this.

Reaching over, she places her hand on the ball only to be enveloped in a blue glow. Scanning the area, her heart sinks as she realizes which memory was brought to the surface this time. Sitting in front of Ranko was Kuno, and Ranko. Blinking, she is now staring at Kuno, a visitor in her own mind.

Ranko: [weakly] Not this....gods, not this night.

Steeling herself, Ranko watches as Kuno sighs, a sullen expression on his face.

Kuno: Pig-tail...Ranko, I am grateful that you reconsidered my offer for a date. I do not think I will forget tonight.

Ranko tries to keep her mouth shut, but the familiar sequence continues, and she can only watch in pain.

Ranko: Well, I did say it wasn't likely, didn't I? Besides, ya seem to be a little more level-headed now, especially now that I can put up with your talkin'.

Kuno: I have to admit that changing my speaking habit was...not easy. But, I can see how people disliked my previous preferred style of speech.

Ranko: Changin' things that have been with ya a part of your life is never easy Kuno. I dunno if the change is bad, or if hearin' ya normally is worse.

Kuno: [softly] It may well be the last time you hear me, Ranko.

Ranko: Why's that Kuno? Are ya plannin' on movin' or somethin'?

Kuno: [shaking his head] Yes and no, I am not moving; at least not out of the city. I am moving out of your life, Ranko. I finally understand that I was not...myself when I constantly pursued you. Truth be known, I almost wish that part of my past could be destroyed, if only it would not destroy my memories of you. While I am not sure of what I will do in the future, I can not see you as a willing part of it. Forcing you to be someone you are not; it is intolerable, and unacceptable. If I see you again, it will be in the distant future. I have caused enough trouble to you and your family, too much trouble...

Hearing those sad words again causes Ranko to become painfully aware of that hole in her heart that refuses to heal.

Ranko: No, not again...

Kuno: In time, I may ask you to be my friend, but only when I think I have earned it. For now, I must leave you to your life, so that you may live and grow without a fool like myself interfering. All I will ask is your forgiveness for my past errors, if you will grant me that.

Ranko: [whispering] You...you are forgiven, Kuno. If that's your choice, who am I to stop ya? After all, we all live our lives our way, or at least that's what we want to believe. Besides, I haveta agree with ya. We could be friends, but nothing more. I don't think I'd ever be able to entirely forget the past...no matter how much I would want to.

Kuno: You honor me, Ranko. If it is not too much trouble, please inform Ranma about this when you return home. It would not do well for you to be this distraught without cause. Even now, I think he would act first, ask questions later.

Ranma: Don't worry sis. I already know. The more emotion you put out, the easier I can feel you. Tell him that he will be missed, and that when he feels it appropriate, he is welcome to visit us.

Ranko: Kuno, don't worry about bro. When ya get your head sorted out, you're welcome to drop by. After all, that's friends are for, right?

Kuno: [placing his bokken on the table] I bid you farewell Ranko Saotome. May your life turn out as well as you hope...and deserve.

Leaning down, Kuno places a light kiss on Ranko's cheek and leaves. His face is a mask of pain as his feelings threaten to break him in half.

Feeling the scene dissolve around her, Ranko slumps to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Ranko: Ya may have been a jerk, but you are a friend, Kuno. I hope you find what you were searching for...because I haven't, not yet at least.

Looking up, Ranko watches another piece separate from the ball, this one a deep blue. Focusing back on the ball, Ranko notices that it has shrunk.

Ranko: I think I finally get it now. Each memory is tied to a part of that ball. If I can survive this barrage, the ball should disappear. Well, if that's the case...

Extending her hand again, a deep green glow surrounds her. Looking up, Ranko's eyes nearly fall out of her sockets. Lying on two beds are Ranma and Akane, with Dr. Tofu, Cologne, and Nabiki standing guard.

Ranko: It's...the day that bro died, when he gave up his life for me.****

Just as the familiar feeling of being pulled back to life washes through her, Ranko panics.

Ranko: [screaming] NO! NOT AGAIN!

As her screaming continues, the fragile scene in her mind is shattered. Opening her eyes, Ranko feels her heart hammer in her chest, her body beaded with sweat.

Cologne: [hopping upstairs] Child, are you ok?

Ranko: Ye...No, I'm not. Forgive the outburst Elder. I think I need to be leaving now.

Wiping the tears away from her face, Ranko runs downstairs and out of the Nekohanten. Watching the redhead leave, Cologne sighs.

Cologne: Even now, she is still haunted by the past...I had hoped she'd overcome that. Whatever is tormenting her, she needs to confront it, or it may tear her up from the inside.

Author's Note:

1) Well, I said that this chapter would take a while. I didn't realize just how badly writer's block would set in.

2) Yes, I did borrow a few lines straight from Resolution. I probably will do so again...

3) There is more to the past year...I'm just not going to explain it yet. Things are about to warm up real quickly.

4) With any luck, I will find a medium between my detail-oriented chapters and my dialogue oriented chapters.

Next Chapter: Chapter 4 – Thunderstruck (Artist: AC/DC, Album: The Razor's Edge)


End file.
